


Nightfall

by Sakuraiai



Series: A Day of Sabriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Developing Relationship, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Oil, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: (Cont. of Sunrise and High Noon)After a long hunt, Sam just needs to relax.Thankfully, Gabriel is there to help.





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> She's...back?  
> Well, yes, I love Sabriel, and I thought why not add another little bit to this series?

Sam had been worked hard.

The last case had him on his feet for hours, and then the whole salting and burning of the ghost – which turned out to be a married couple who were enacting their revenge on the locals and were just plain murderous over everyone they passed  _–_ and the car ride back, though extremely short as it was a local job, had his arms, his back and his legs aching. Getting into the bunker, he had said a quick goodbye to Dean and Cas and made his way to his bedroom.

He just needed to sleep this all off.

But the scene before him made him stop dead on his feet.  His room was no longer just _his room._ There was soft pale lighting all around, and several thick plants and flickering lit candles all over the room. He could hear the distinct sound of the ocean coming out of the walls themselves. The room was warm, making Sam peel off his shirt, so he was only wearing his thin undershirt. He settled down on the edge of his bed and took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of fresh and clean air.

Whatever was happening, he was going to thank Gabriel, because he really needed this relaxing atmosphere right now. He could feel his mind start to unwind and relax from the busy day he had just had. Sensing someone in front of him, his hands instinctively went to the gun on his belt. Opening his eyes, he saw standing in front of him was the archangel himself. Gabriel was smiling softly; as if he had been watching Sam just sit on his bed, relaxing, for a while now.

“Gabriel,” Sam breathed.

“You look beautiful like this,” he murmured as if he had been enjoying the beauty before him, “I didn’t want to disturb you,”

Sam rolled his eyes, too tired and too relaxed to start anything.

“Thanks Gabe,” he replied warmly, motioning to the room and the ambiance. The smile on his face told Gabriel that he was currently making a good impression so far. They hadn’t really had a chance to speak properly since their impromptu phone sex that afternoon, but now it was well into the night and Sam was just too tired to start that conversation up.

He wanted to be fully alert when they had _that_ particular conversation.

Gabriel’s gaze was heated as he took a good look at Sam, taking in his jeans, caked with mud and dirt from the cemetery, his shirt which was tight on his body. But Sam saw the passion, the appreciation, and was glad he had spent his life being healthy, working out when he could and keeping fit. He couldn’t help but let his gaze fall over the archangel too. There was something adorable about Gabriel, adorable and absolutely infuriating too.

“Get undressed and get on the bed,” Gabriel said, his voice low, almost growling. He snapped his fingers and Sam saw his side table suddenly overflow with several lotions and oils, each smelling sweeter than the last.

“What? You’re gonna give me a massage?” Sam’s cheeks tinged a little pink. But the yearning look on Gabriel's face made him want to comply. So he did, by peeling off his undershirt and jeans. He was a little embarrassed to be standing there in just his underwear while Gabriel was fully dressed. He felt the heat ricochet in the room, the dimness of the candles flickering, the sound of the ocean waves crashing on the shore, and suddenly everything was a lot more intimate.

He had expected Gabriel to make a move, or crack a joke, like he usually did. Hopeful that it would diffuse the tension. But the archangel just ushered him to the bed, and closed the bedroom door. They were truly alone now. The bedspread was soft against his skin, softer than he was used to. Gabriel must have done something to it. He felt a towel being draped over his body, to keep his modesty - another odd thing. Maybe Gabriel really just wanted him to relax?

“Where does it hurt the most?” Gabriel asked, acting much more professional than Sam had expected.

A wicked thought ran through his mind, but after a brief pause, knowing it was dumb to lead the archangel on, especially when he was too tired himself to do anything than just lay there and let the archangel do whatever he wanted to. He answered truthfully. “My legs, mostly,”

Gabriel nodded, rolling the towel up and folding it up over his ass. Sam watched him, saw the intense gaze in the archangel’s eyes, and he bit his lip. There was something so _hot_ about the way Gabriel was looking at him. Sam hated being objectified, he was the kind of person who worked hard on his studies _and_ kept fit, so people would see he was not just a pretty face. But _god damn,_ Gabriel looked so _gorgeous_ like this, looking at him, watching him, _ogling him_ like he was a hungry man and Sam was a steak.

Gabriel snapped his finger and one of the bottles from the side table appeared in his hands. He poured a liberal amount on his hands, warming it up before he got to work. He started at Sam’s feet, massaging the soles with his thumbs, the pressure deep and even. A gasping moan escaped Sam’s lips, it felt so good. There was a zing of electricity everywhere Gabriel touched, followed by a well of warmth, and if Sam had to place it, he’d say Gabriel was using his grace too.

He closed his eyes, dropping his head onto his pillow and just letting Gabriel do whatever it was he wanted.

Gabriel only stopped his ministrations to pour on more oil into his hands, but those strong hands and fingers slowly moved up to Sam’s calves, pressed into the muscle, releasing all of the tension and ache.

“You really needed this, what was it this time?” Gabriel murmured, his voice low, not wanting to break the intimate, warm atmosphere. His hands continued to climb up Sam’s leg as he spoke. Sam let out a gasping chuckle when those thumbs rubbed over the backs of his knees and up to his thighs.

“Simple salt and bur _nnnn_ … _oh_ _god Gabe_ , that feels good,” Sam moaned into his pillow, as Gabriel applied pressure to the back of his thigh, fingers splayed across his skin, digging into his flesh. He moved to the base of Sam’s ass, making the hunter gasp, but he moved back down again, fingertips working on the side of Sam’s leg, drumming and thrumming along his body until he moved closer and closer to where Sam _really_ wanted him.

“Take off your underwear,” Gabriel said slowly, hesitantly. He felt Sam tense below him, so he added quickly. “I just want to pay more attention to your legs,”

Sam sighed, but nodded, turning around. He took the towel and pulled down his underwear, with Gabriel’s help. He was aroused – how could he not be? – but he hoped Gabriel didn’t mind. They were still a little new with their relationship – or whatever this was. They hadn't actually  _talked_ about it.

Now completely naked, with only a fluffy towel to keep his dignity, he lay back on the bed, arms crossed over his head and body a little more tense.

“Just relax,” Gabriel said, his hot fingers returning to Sam’s thighs, the wet oil making the archangel’s fingers glide over his flesh. Sam fell back into those motions, letting his body relax under those fingers. Gabriel's thumbs brushed up, digging into the flesh of his ass, giving it a little squeeze, before sliding back down to his thigh

“Gabe,” Sam gasped, opening his eyes and looking at the mischievous archangel accusingly.

“Just relax,” Gabriel repeated, but his eyes had a glint of heat in them.

Sam wasn’t at all surprised to feel himself getting excited by that. His heart was racing, breath coming out in short gasps. He wanted to move away, but at the same time, he didn’t want Gabriel’s hot hands to leave his skin.  _It felt so good._

Gabriel moved then, rolling the towel back down Sam’s ass and thighs. He moved closer to Sam’s head and poured more oiled onto his hands. Sam was going to ask what he was about to do, but those hands found his neck and shoulders, and the moan that was released from his mouth was so lewd, it made him turn a faint shade of pink.

But Gabriel only let out a chuckle and continued. "Yup, I suspected your shoulders were tense,"

He pressed out all of the kinks from Sam’s neck, trailing down his arms and his hands, massaging his fingers one by one. He then moved to the other arm and did the same, repeating the process with slow, practiced ease. Sam was going to ask how he was so good at this, but those hands returned to his shoulders and upper back and he found all thoughts escaping his mind. Those fingers moved in broad circles on Sam’s back, fingers sliding to the edge, curving around his sides, gently caressing and massaging his skin.

Sam didn’t stop him, he couldn’t. He was getting so turned on by those skilful hands. Anticipating when Gabriel moved down to his lower back, relaxing the tension from the muscles. He felt the cool air on his ass as Gabriel removed the towel completely. Sam should have told him to stop, this was going too far. But he wanted this.

Gabriel poured the sweet smelling oil directly onto his skin, and massaged his ass with those hands, pulling the cheeks gently apart and back together again. Those fingers were masterful. Sam moaned, enjoying the ministrations, he was hard as steel. The scent of the oils, mixing with the unique sweetness that was Gabriel, it was all too much. His breathing hardened, his pulse quickened and all he could do was watch as the archangel took care of him.

He noticed the hungry look on Gabriel’s expression, and he wished things would go further. He remembered the sound of Gabriel gasping his name as he came, imagined what he was doing when he did so, and he wanted to see it now; he wanted to hear Gabriel come again.

"Gabe..." he started, but was interrupted by the archangel.

“Turn over,” Gabriel said slowly, his voice breathy.

Sam inhaled sharply, but complied. He felt a little self-conscious, being completely naked and turned on, but the reverent look in Gabriel’s eyes made him relax somewhat – the massage helped him relax all the more. He noticed the bulge in Gabriel’s jeans, and cracked a smirk – at least he wasn’t the only one.

Gabriel had been so stoic, but like his usual self when they had been briefed about the case that afternoon. Though it was a local job, he had expected Gabriel to be a bit more flustered – they _had_ just basically fucked over the phone. But when he saw Gabriel working a recognisance with Cas, Sam had been a little peeved. He had spent the time he had on the hunt trying to figure out a way to get the archangel flustered.

It was nice to know Gabriel wanted him too.

His eyes widened in anticipation, showing he was open minded to whatever the archangel had planned. He knew Gabriel wouldn’t go too far, but he was eager for _something._

“Give me what you got, Gabe,” He said challenging the archangel.

Gabriel sucked in a breath and instead of act out what Sam _knew_ he wanted to do, he instead returned to massaging Sam’s arms, down to his chest, pouring oil onto his abs. Sam’s stomach caved in a little at those warm hands sliding over his chest, those fingers made small circles over his nipples, slowly pinching and tugging on them until they reddened and stiffened.

“You think you can handle me?” He murmured, leaning in close and watching as Sam’s breathing quickened.

He was getting more and more excited. “You think you can take me?”

“Oh baby, you’re big,” Gabriel teased, that smirk returning to his pretty lips. “But I’m all for it,”

To prove his point, Gabriel’s hands trailed from his chest down to his hips, those fingers sliding to where Sam really wanted him. When those hands, slick with oil, wrapped around the base of his cock, Sam let out a grunt, followed by a moan, which urged Gabriel to continue. His thumb circled the head of Sam’s cock, pumping lazily up and down as he did so, creating a maddening rhythm that made Sam gasp. He couldn’t help but move his hips in time with the movements, following as the quickened, only to grunt in exasperation when Gabriel slowed down. With his free hand, he reached for Gabriel, pulling him down on top of him.

“I wanna play too,” he growled, tugging at Gabriel’s clothing.

The archangel gasped, his fingers tightening around Sam’s cock, making the hunter let out a low moan. Sam pulled onto Gabriel, until the archangel understood and straddled over him, hands trapped between them, wrapped around his cock. He continued to move as Sam reached for the oil, pouring a liberal amount on his fingers, and then slipped his hands down Gabriel’s back, under his underwear, pulling the fabric back with his wrist until his slick fingers found his hole.

“Sam _mmm!_ ” Gabriel gasped, grinding back on those fingers as they slicked the pucker of his hole. Slowly, Sam slipped a finger in, stretching him out a little, watching as the archangel writhed above him. Gabriel was a beautiful sight, eyes half lidded, hands still clenching and unclenching on his cock, fingers grasping his base as he continued that lazy thrusting. Sam groaned and then added a second finger with his first, feeling the slippery slick tightness around his fingers.

He smirked as Gabriel groaned his name, muttering words under his breath, words that Sam didn’t know the meaning to, but it made him all the more receptive to continue. He moved his fingers rhythmically, sliding in and out of Gabriel’s slickening hole, curling and scissoring his fingers, while his other hand reached for his cock, finding it wet, leaking with precome.

Gabriel let out an unearthly growl, breathing hard. And Sam felt electricity shoot through his body, the kind that made his eyes roll to the back of his head, his breath come out hard and fast. His body felt like it was on fire, hot, sticky, and _so right._ He felt the crest of his orgasm, and moved his fingers in time with the palpable shocks that ricochet all over his body. The feeling built up higher and higher, the scent of their sex, sweat and the sweet scent of the oils filling the air.

Gabriel clenched tight around his fingers as he came, gasping out Sam’s name. Sam swore he saw the shadow of six beautiful wings fan out from behind Gabriel as he came. The archangel was gorgeous, and it was that sight that caused Sam to cry out in ecstasy as wave upon wave of a pure orgasmic high crashed over his body, escaping from him in a gush of pure release.

Their breathing heavy and hard, Sam removed his fingers from Gabriel’s hole, his other hand slowing its touch, which was still spurting with desire, and wanting more. He finally stopped, collapsing back onto the bed. Gabriel collapsed on top of him, a giant smile spread on his face.

“Well now…” he said, sucking in a gulp full of air. “And here I thought the phone sex was amazing…”

“That was just the beginning,” Sam added with a dare, looking deep into those golden brown eyes, seeing the happiness in them.

Gabriel grinned. “Challenge accepted,”

Sam shook his head, letting the warmth of the archangel above him, the scent of what they had just done, and the sound of Gabriel breathing lull him to a peaceful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Still kicking NaNoWriMo's ass, but I need a breather.


End file.
